Keke Genkai
by kaiyurichan818
Summary: After Hinata is taken to the Akatsuki Headquaters for her keke genkai, what will happen? DeiHina, Pretty much all AkatsukiHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. After reading a bunch of kawaii Hina x Dei I've decided I'll do the request I got from thefullygirlalchemist. It's basically gonna be Hina x Akatsuki, but eventually said pairing. Ha I'm listening to "My Band" by Eminen. Funny and way nasty song. **

**So again, this story is for thefullygirlalchemist.**

**I hope I don't di from over exhertion. This will be the third story I'm working on and I will be leaving for camp on the 28th...Ugh. I'm totally pissed about that.**

* * *

Hinata walked through the shadow carrased streets of Konoha. Normally she wouldn't be out this late, but ever since she moved out of the Hyuuga Compound, she felt free. Hinata was also more confident than ever. She had the courage to walk up to Sasuke and yell at him in his face for calling her a weakling. 

Let's just say he never said anything bad about her again.

Anyways, she calmly traveled the deserted roads, no sounds were heard except for the occasional rustling of the leaves. Hinata pulled out the key to her apartment as she neared the said destination. The door creaked slightly as it was opened slowly. She sighed as Hinata plopped herself onto the couch.

She was sick of her bland life. Sure, most people would think that risking your life daily for people you don't even know half the time doesn't seem boring, but it wasn't exactly pleasant.. She wanted to leave the village that chained her to these so called "duties". They believed that it was her "duty" to die for her village and customers.

Hinata thought otherwise, hating the fact that she was thought as meerly a tool. A tool, that was all she was in this accursed place. A living hell as she would call it.

"I hate it here..." She whispered somberly to herself. Wishing she could just disappear from this life, it was granted. A man with sun stained golden hair jumped in through the window. He looked to be about 18, but Hinata assumed he was older, seeing how he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"Don't even think about screaming, yeah. I'm here to bring you back to headquaters." The man said flatly. Hinata shrugged.

"Okay." Deidara's jaw would've dropped, but he was too calm and collected for that. Though he still looked shocked.

"Y-you're not gonna try t-to escape?" She shook her head.

"I was just thinking about how I wanted to leave this pathetic excuse for a village. I guess _this_ is my escape."

"Whatever, hm. Just get on the bird already." He stated, reffering to the rather large bird hovering outside the window. Hopping onto the enormous flying animal, she realized that it was made out of clay.

Hinata was going to freak out, but saw the mouths on his hand. Her skillful brain put 2 and 2 together and figured it was his keke genkai. How right she was.

"Erm..-"

"Deidara."

"Deidara-san, why are you bringing me to the Akatsuki headquarters?"

He scratched his head. "When did I tell you that's where we are going, yeah?"

"You told said headquarters earlier and you're wearing an Akatsuki cloak." She pointed out blankly. He felt a bit stupid, but nontheless answered her question.

"We were told to recrute shinobi with useful keke genkai. Yours is-"

"The Byakuugan." He nodded. "I see." She licked her lips. "Sounds interesting. So...Is it fun to be a member of the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is if you like killing. If you don't, then you will be either tramatized or killed. If you hesitate at anytime, you will die, hn."

"I've actually never tried killing. I've been on missions, but none involved homocide." She smirked. "But I have a feeling I will like it." Deidara smiled.

"That will make the membership that much easier." Deidara had to swirve the clay figure to avoid hitting a tree, making Hinata loose balance and fall into is lap. He smirked. "Didn't know you liked me that much, yeah." Slightly blushing, she sat up and ajusted her jacket.

"We're here." Deidara said breathlessly. A large boulder with a single seal on it was before them. A gigantic, red gate was built infront of the rock, but behind them as of now. Forming a handsign, the stone shifted out of Deidara's path. "Stay near me. If we get seperated, you will die." Hinata gulped before running up towards Deidara and clinging to his arm.

A hidden figure stepped from the shadows, showing nothing but his luminescent eyes. "Deidara, you have brought a suitable member for me?"

Deidara motioned for Hinata to step forward. "Hai, Leader-sama. Hyuuga Hinata, a strong konoichi that possess the Byakuugan."

Leader quirked an eyebrow_. The Byakuugan. A most useful keke genkai. With it, Akatsuki will continue to gain power_. "Wonderful work, Deidara. I am impressed." With that, Leader left the room.

Deidara let out a held breath. "Thank Kami, I was worried he would be displeased." Hinata cocked her head to the side. "Oh, that was Leader-sama. Some advice, don't talk to him unless he requests or if it's urgent. Obey all orders and rules given. Consequenses here are very serious and leave you near death most of the time."

Hinata nodded her head slowly, trying to overcome the chills in her spine. "Ano, where will I be staying." Deidara turned his head, cheeks slightly pink.

"About that...we have a shortage of rooms...you'll be staying with me." Hinata just nodded, retaining a cool composure. Although, inside she was blushing profusely and screaming.

Hinata yawned. Looking at the clock, she decided she wanted to go to bed. It was 2:30 a.m. and she was tired. "Whatever...I'm going to bed." With that she started to walk towards the stairs, but stopped. "Erm, where is our room?"

"Upstairs, second door on the right." Hinata thanked him before lazily dragging her body up the stairs. Deidara decided to wait until the next day to introduce her to the other members.

* * *

**Okay, time for the middle of the chapter thing. I will be making longer chapters for now and putting two one. This may mean a longer wait, but hey, you get more of the story. **

**Disclaimers are boring so I'm gonna do it in a flashy way.**

**(smiles) If you accuse me of owning Naruto in any way, shape, or fashion, I will personally kill you! (thumbs up) Have a nice day.**

**Nah, kidding about the killing part...or am I? (I just had to write it)**

* * *

The next morning, all the Akatsuki members awoke to a delicious scent lingering in the air. Deidara noticed Hinata was no longer sleeping next to him, so he decided to begin the day. Slipping on his cloak, he walked out of his comfort zone and began walking towards the kitchen. 

Apparently so did every other Akatsuki member. In a matter of minutes, the kitchen was filled with hungery criminals, practically _tasting_ the exuberant smells elluminating from the pan in which Hinata was cooking breakfast.

Within ten minutes, Hinata served potato croquettes, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), miso soup, pickled daikon radish, cucumber, cabbage, and umeboshi (sour plum).**(A/N This is a traditional japanese breakfast if it sounds strange to you)** Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi ate their meals quickly, barely leaving so much as a crumb. Deidara and Sasori ate very slowly, savoring the taste. Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu ate like normal people and finished at a normal speed.

Hinata had ate slowly as well, but not so much as for the flavor, but so she could feel herself get full. It was never good to train after eating gluttunously.

Afterwards, Hinata washed the dishes and did the many neglected chores.

- La Dee Da - La Dee Da - La Dee Da - La Dee Da -

Hinata gave a accomplished sigh as she oraginized the cleaning utensils, putting them in their correct place. Just as she finished, Deidara and everyone else walked in.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan. I didn't introduce you to everyone else yet." He notioned to a man with gorgeous, silky hair in a low ponytail and endless midnight colored eyes. "Itachi." A man with pale blue skin that look rough to the touch and what seemed to be gills on his face. "Kisame." A man that appeared to be a Venus Flytrap with a split personality. "Zetsu." A childish looking boy with fire-red hair and stoic crimson eyes to match. "Sasori no danna." A kid-like man that wore a swirly orange mask. His I.Q. seemed to be as small as his maturity level. "And finally Tobi."

Hinata clasped her hands together and mustered up a warm smile. "I am pleased to meet you all. I hope we can become acquaintances very soon!" If not for their emotionless years of the ninja life, they all would have blushed. Tobi being, well, Tobi ran up to her, hugging her tightly.

"Tobi is happy that Hinata-chan is Tobi's friend! Tobi is a good boy and will be nice to you!" Tobi practically yelled in Hinata's ear.

Escaping from the bone-crushing hug, Hinata said, "I believe that Tobi is a good boy. Now **be** a good boy and go play with this." Hinata handed him a yoyo. Tobi's eyes sparkled as he took the gift and ran off to his room. "Whew, glad he's gone. It would have been troublesome if he had stayed, ne?" They all just stood there, amazed that she found a way to keep the king of all that is annoying occupied.

"We've been trying to do that for years..." Kisame said, stunned.

"Well, just give him something a child likes to do. It's that simple." Hinata replied, grinning. "Now, are we gonna train, or what." They all mumbled things that sounded like 'I don't wanna' and lazily stomped outside to the training grounds.

* * *

**Heyys! I hope it was long enough for ya! ;P _I'M GONNA BE AWAY AT SUMMER CAMP FOR TWO WEEKS!!!_ I leave Saturday. I really don't wanna go but alas I have to. I will be computer deprived and not able to update. I'm so sorry. I will update all my stories before I leave!!! **

**3,**

**Kai-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again...I feel awful... I haven't slept in over 20 hours and I need to keep awake for another 7, 'cause I hafta get up early tomorrow. Damn... **

**Whelp, DeiHina is now officially one of my favorite couples of all time...right next to SasuHina. Ugh...I'm so tired. **

**I apologize ahead of time if this chapter is short or lacks (hatred...hehe) erm...I forgot the word...oh yeah! Lacks fancy words! (My brain still isn't working...**

**(-.-')**

**I've also realized there is another way to spell keke genkai...something like kekai genkai. So, I was all like 'Zomg!!! I've been mispelling the whole point to my story' and 'how in the hell am I gonna fix this in a short amount of time!!???' Well, I did what any great author would do (sticks nose in the air with a smug look) I typed it into google!! **

The Akatsuki members paired off, getting into battle stance.

Sasori VS Tobi

Itachi VS Kisame

Zetsu VS Pein (Leader)

Deidara VS Hinata

**-battle scene- (gomen nesai!)**

**A**ll of the members except for Hinata and Deidara had finished their battles. All were paying close attention to the said spar.

Hinata dodged a bomb, but she couldn't get away fast enough and exploded, her within 5 feet. "Hinata-chan!!!" Deidara yelled as a sweat bead trickled down his face.

POOF

"I win." Was all he heard before feeling a kunai pressed against his throat.

Leader quirked an eyebrow_. She had used Deidara's weakness against him... Impressive_... She smiled as she slipped the kunai back into her pocket. Deidara turned around, looking her in the eyes. "Congrats!" He said grinning. She smiled.

The door slammed open.

"I was wondering where the hell everyone was. We spent all this time searching the damn house to find no one inside!" Hidan spoke, annoyed.

"Just shut up already. I've had to deal with your non stop bitching since last week." Kakuzu said, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hinata just slightly moved behind Deidara, nervous about the quarrel. Leader stepped ahead. "Ah. I see you two are back from your mission."

"Who the fuck is that?!" Hidan yelled, pointing at Hinata and completely ignoring Leader.

"This is Hinata-chan, un. She's new." Deidara said, pushing Hinata out in front of himself.

"Hello. I'm Hinata Hyu-" She caught herself. "Just Hinata."

* * *

**Intermission!!!**

**Now I know I've been gone for a helluva long time, but I had my reasons!!! (dodges fruit)**

* * *

Hinata had then been introduced to all of the members of Akatsuki. 

Her favorites, besides Deidara, were Konan and Sasori as of now. Konan was the only other female member, so they had naturally bonded the moment they had met. Sasori just had this mysterious and lonely aura to him that made her want to befriend him. That was her new goal.

She had thought that Hidan and Kakuzu, although very nice at times, were absolutely frightening when they began fighting. She wasn't comfortable near Itachi, always being judged by unemotional eyes. It reminded her of her father.

She thought Kisame friendly and funny, but she just couldn't stop snickering over his features and how much he looked like a fish. Same with Zetsu, only about plants. She couldn't spend too much time at one moment with either of them, for she may have busted a gut.

Hinata walked silently throughout the headquarters. Her breathing was calm and serene, almost non existent. Her destination, the kitchen, in order to prepare dinner. Even if it wasn't something she found herself doing unconciously around 6pm, she would have anyways. It was the least Hinata could do for ridding her of that pitiful excuse for a village.

Arriving at the kitchen, she quickly took out the needed ingredients. Making sure to not make anything that had to deal with fish or plants, she gathered Daidai(a citris fruit), Chicken, Shitake Mushrooms, and Tsukemono(pickled vegetables). She carefully removed the skin from the chicken, glazing it with Daidai juice in the process. Sautee-ing the mushrooms, she chilled the Tsukemono in the refridgerator for the time being.

An hour later, Hinata sighed, wiping her brow at a job well done. The dining table was covered in a feast fit for a king, not a group of S-ranked criminals.

Hidan, Konan, Kisame, and Deidara's mouth(in Deidara's case, mouths) watered from the delectable sight. The rest of them just sat emotionlessly, slight anticipation clearly in their eyes. "Itadakimasu!" Hinata said loudly, implying that it was all right to begin eating.

(after dinner)

Hinata collected the dinner plates up from the table. "How did you like the dinner, Sasori-san?" She asked politely, smiling.

He moved his gaze to meet her eyes. "It was very delicious. I do hope that tomorrow's dinner will be just as good." He paused for a moment, giving something that almost looked like a smile. "You are an exellent chef, Hinata-san."

She shook her head, still lightly smiling. "No. Call me Hinata or Hinata-chan. Hinata-san reminds me of my past."

"Very well then, Hinata-chan." He stood up and walked away. Hinata inwardly chuckled. She seemed to be on his good side for now.

She was one step closer to her goal.

* * *

-Deidara POV-

I sat on my bed, sighing happily. Who knew Hinata-chan was such a good cook?

I've been thinking about her a lot lately. She seems to be gaining confidence here, so I'm not worried. That was what was keeping her back in Konoha. If she had been more confident, she probably would be a Jounin about now.

I wonder why she kept staring at Sasori all dinner long. It was getting on my nerves...although, now that I think about it, she doesn't know about him being a puppet, does she?

Hm...I think I'll let her figure that one out on her own.

* * *

-Normal POV-

Hinata continued to scrub all of the residual pieces of food from the dinner. How they lived without ever washing the dishes, she'll never know, but after seeing the five foot high pile of dishes, she figured no one else was going to do them.

Itachi walked gracefully into the kitchen, not making a sound nor misplaced step. Hinata tensed. She still had not been able to get used to the Uchiha murderer. "What's wrong?" A suprisingly gentle voice asked.

"N-nothing." She answered quickly, cursing her stuttering.

"I don't believe it, but if you do not feel like telling me, then that is your choice." He placed a cup into the nearly empty sink and began to walk away.

"Wait." Her voice called out, nearly inaudible. He stopped and turned to face her. "It's just that..." She shifted. "You remind me an awful lot of my father. Emotionless and cruel, no offense," He shrugged. "and it's been haunting me like the grim reaper."

"Why? What did he do that was so terrible?" His monotone voice questioned.

"He trained me for hours everyday, even though he was levels above me. He would beat me, then tell me to get up. If I did, he would just do it again. If I didn't, he would break a bone in my body." She closed her eyes, lost in nightmarish memories. "They eventually got worse. The last time he abused me, Otou-san stabbed me repeatedly with a kunai in the limbs and back." A tear escaped her closed eyes. "When I was taken to the hospital, Neji-niisan had requested that I had been taken into care, away from Otou-san, but Tsunade-sama...she just swated away the idea. She said that I could handle myself. That I didn't need help."

Itachi just stared at the broken girl infront of him. "Come on." He picked her up and led her to bed.

* * *

**Okay. sighs Finally done. I think this came out well. Some SasoHina and ItaHina fluff for ya. The plot bunny hopped over to me and ate the the carrot from my hand, so I have a good idea on what I'm gonna do.**


End file.
